Back to dead
by WingRose
Summary: Rose has become a Strigoi by Dimitri's hand, Lissa and Adrian are out to kill her, Janine is looking for answers no one else would dare imagine. A story of friendship, true love, true sacrife and unbroken bonds.  REWRITTEN
1. 1 Remember December

**Hey, I hope everybody is well. I know that if I keep writing stories I won't be able to finish the other ones, but do not worry because I am capable of writing three chapters a month.**

**A lot of people have been looking forward to this story, and I want to thank them all for taking interest in it. I was a day late, because something happen to my muse and fail me the day before.**

**I want to thank to all my readers for being loyal, I have always appreciated their support.**

**I hope this story doesn't dissappoint, this story will have 15 chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Vampire Academy. **

**Reviews are always welcomed and highly appreciated. **

**A/N: Music, the final muse of my story, Futuristic Lover by Katy Perry and spread the word!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Rose ^^**

* * *

**_WingRose presents a Vampire Academy Fanfic_**

**_Back-to-dead_**

**_Chapter #1: Remember December _**

* * *

_**Dear**, _

_ I want to tell you of someone who has never been on my side, but maybe I am wrong; I surely hope so. She left the country in search of her life, her guide and her reason to move forward. She has been taught to make decisions that will benefit the lives of others. As I lay in bed I cannot help but, feel her soul leaving this world. I do not share memories with this person, and if I do they were of heated discussions that often lead to ignorance from both sides. She left me alone…, she left her life. I never knew what she was searching, but for her to leave her life it must have been important._

_ I, Janine Hathaway, will tell you the story I know, from the eyes of her friend Lissa Dragomir who has left to find her once again. She has fought but, lost…the question still lingers in her mind, did I really lose? I am afraid all sense of what she used to be is no longer inside her soul, but Lissa tells me otherwise, will I finally believe that my daughter has a second chance? I can't rely on hope alone, but proof to really have her back to what she used to be. I can't change the story, but my only hope is to find within it the proof I want so much._

_ She is Rose Hathaway, she would've-been a guardian, Lissa Dragomir's Guardian as she had always planned. But love blinded her path and while walking that path she lost herself to what appeared to be love when it truly wasn't. I am not one to speak of love and what it isn't love, but I know above everything else, that his piercing gaze that met her own terrified stare, was everything but, love itself. _

_ As she lay helpless on the bed, of the place I had been dying to find, he went on top of her and asked her a question. "What is your answer today?" his cold voice whisper, she thought, that this was as close as paradise as she could, that this was what truly was left of Dimitri, that the old Dimitri was inside waiting for her. She closed her eyes, but the after sensation that the Strigoi's bite was still lingering in her blood. Lissa's hand shook, I shush her to calm her down…but she knew as much as I did what was going to happen. Rose opened her eyes…smiled at the devil himself…breathed in and his face a victorious bold smile flashed, full of hatred I knew, but Rose thought it was a smile of victory for ending his agony. He opened his mouth and flashed his fangs, she took his neck with both hands and crushed his lips with hers, a passionate last kiss, she thought. She broke it, because he did not want to for some strange reason, as if the old Dimitri truly was found in the depths of his hollow body. He went for her neck and black was all we saw. Lissa pulled out and started crying._

_ "She is…," she said but didn't have the strength of finishing telling the unbearable truth. I shook my head and left Lissa in this state while, I cried in another room myself. This wasn't a typical Janine moment, but how else could I act when my daughter had become what I was taught to kill? Now it was my duty to end their lives, for that was what she truly wanted all along, to be free of that misery and taking Dimitri with her. _

_I searched for her…but no one would offer a voice of guidance._

_Att, Janine Hathaway_

_

* * *

_

**_Lissa's POV_**

**_

* * *

_**

_ A_s the cold took over me, someone called my name in the depths of Darkness. But the voice was familiar as if I should never forget it. There he was with open arms, a man who I did not know, but soon judging from his eyes will come to confine in. He was mysterious man, his aura said more than needed; I knew he was dangerous something in the back of my mind told me so. I couldn't help myself but, smile at him, he flashed me one as well, but this wasn't a happy or relieve smile, but a sad one. As I knew he had seen behind my smile, the waterfalls in my eyes. He walked towards me, put his arm over my shoulder and said, "We shall find her," he said. His voice was reassuring but, something in my heart felt as if I didn't want that to happen, because if we did I had to kill her no matter what.

As I lay in my bed…maybe I could remember Rose as a guardian and it would be someone else to kill her and save her soul. Abe knocked on my door, with a serious smile and offered me breakfast. I politely declined. He offered me a cup of coffee which I accepted and decided to go outside.

I opened the door and there she was, waiting for me to go home. The hot cup of coffee had fallen to the heavy snow.

"Rose," my voice broke, I wasn't prepare as I should've been. She looked as a stranger, one that I have never met, but the eyes and hair told me it was undeniable to say it wasn't her. She wore dark leather clothes that did not fit her usual style, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail showing her tattoos, in other words…she had taken pride of them but now they were a reminder of her sin against their own, but Strigoi didn't felt guilt for killing their own kind. A question pop into my head as for why she had pulled up her hair, maybe it was because it was more comfortable but, something in her eyes told me it wasn't.

"Go home, Lissa," her voice was cold and not her own. Her cold piercing gaze met my own terrified eyes.

"Rose, please," I tried to do…something anything I could.

"Lissa…go home where you belong, I shall find a way to go back," she said. My eyes opened as much as they could, when she flashed me a genuinely Rose-Hathaway-Smile. I smile back…

"I will get help to bring you back," with this her smile disappeared an another figure appeared in front of our eyes, it was Dimitri's, he raised his hand to her and like a master puppeteer she went straight to him. And disappeared completely from our sight, my knees collapse and I had now a vision… that I wouldn't let the memory of my daughter to be her as a Strigoi.

As the Moroi day came to its end, I flew back to the States along with Abe to find an important person who will help me save her. When I reached the school Moroi day had arrived once again. "Adrian," my voice whispered and there he was, waiting for me.

"I saw it," he said.

"I saw it," he repeated.

"We have to get Rose back," she declared as she already knew the answer.

"Now we must find someone who might bring her back," he told me. As his eyes filled with hope shone in front of me.

"She is there, we just have to bring her back," with this I was left alone in the corridor waiting for a sign.

"Victor…searches for Victor," a voice whispered inside my mind and in that moment I was being transferred into someone's mind.

"Wake up, my dear," his cold voice said.

"Wake up, my dear," his beautiful voice said.

"Today we are going to kill some moroi," his cold voice declared.

"Today we are going to kill some moroi," … I couldn't help but wonder if I was ever going to break from this terrible spell I have been cast upon.

Her thoughts and mine where intertwine…maybe she would find a way to break from the spell herself.

With this, she had disappeared from my mind and I was on my way to help her regain her shattered soul.

* * *

_**Rose's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

As I lay in bed with my eyes closed; I was having my last dream. But it quickly ended as I was woken up by the opening and shutting of the door. I felt _his _presence that was already like a drug to me, just like the endorphins that traveled in my body every time he bites me.

"Roza," he said in a low voice. My eyelids opened and there he was, on top me, seeing through me as he always could. He did not show me his smile, he never did. But for some reason, I wanted to ask a question, which answer would never be told by someone like him. A strigoi's whose only thoughts were of blood and Royal moroi. Like Lissa Dragomir, a girl whom I met years ago and had become someone of big importance to me. She was after all my best friend, whom always had my back no matter what. Her thoughts were far from me since I was in the trance of a Strigoi's bite. His sigh brought me back to the room. My gaze met his and then something out of my imagination happen…he smiled at me. As if he knew what I was going to say today. It wasn't a good decision, but Dimitri wanted me and for some reason I believed that lie.

"I want to become like you, but in one condition," I said with a spontaneous confidence.

He frown at my request, but allowed me to continue.

"You must stay by my side forever," I said biting my lip, he chuckled and his fangs found my neck and into darkness I was dragged to. He wanted to taste my blood and seconds later I was brought back.

In the back of my mind, I felt being watched, spied on.

"What is your answer today?" his eyes spoke the previously unanswered question.

I took my hand to reach out his neck, with all the force I had, I pulled him against me and crushed his lips with my own, and before regretting this decision I broke the kiss. He smiled his victory smile, flashed his fangs and went for my neck; next thing I saw was that dim light of hope fade right in front of my eyes.

I was on the edge of a never ending cliff, I closed my eyes and extended my hand for any takers out there, before falling, I felt on the tip of my finger the skin of another, but alas it too late to reach it again. I fell into the never ending cliff that will assure my death.

I was woken up the cold hand that reached my own, and his smile had faded in my dream.

I was awakened…

I was a Strigoi…

I was truly dead…

I saw the dim light of something call Hope reappearing in front of me. A hand reached out to me, a crying victim.

"Rose, let me save your soul," the voice said. I gulped not in fear but, in relief.

_Yes, save my soul I have carelessly have given away… save me stranger from this unthinkable fate, save me from this lustful state… save me my friend, and I shall be always be indebted to you. You found me once; please find my true soul… My friend I have been awakened but, before my eyes turn red and my soul becomes non-existent, I must tell you…my soul has been shattered and placed into different people whom I hold dear, stranger I can't tell you who they are, because I, myself, do not know them. It is time for me to be truly awakened in this fantastic form of immortality._

_What is your name, stranger? I asked as my mind transformed into something else._

"_Lissa," the stranger finally answered before being completely awakened to kill._

* * *

**Hey, I hope you liked (maybe loved) it!**

**Reviews are highly apreciated as always.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**See you next month, March 26, 2011.**

**Thanks very much,**

**Rose ^^**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Rose ^^**


	2. 2 Through the looking glass

**Hey, everyone! I am so happy I am back here, that means that I finished a chapter!**

**College is getting harder, and due to an car accident my brother was in and due I was in the hospital for awhile, I (sadly) haven't been able to neither write or publish new chapter. Please forgive me.  
**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and keep reading when I (luckly) publish again. Reviews are always welcome because I like to hear what people have to say about this.**

**I finally finished the series Vampire Academy about three weeks ago and was extremely satisfied with the ending. I want to give a shout out to all my faithful reader that have been reading what I write, it is so good to hear from you guys every once in a while. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing concerding Vampire Academy (its plot, characters, or anything of it or afflieted with it I have no ownership OF ANYTHING) **

**Music that inspired me: My Bus by Jang Geun Suk, E.T by Katy Perry (not the Kanye West song), and Eclipse by Metro **

**Thanks ^^**

_**WingRose **_

* * *

**_WingRose presents a Vampire Academy Fanfic_**

**_Back to Dead_**

**_Chapter #2 Through the looking glass _**

* * *

No longer close to useless emotions that made me slave of make-believe. I have felt life slip away from my soul, as the thorns of my non-existent heart start growing in my skin, showing the world…how dangerous I am. As if it weren't enough, my non-existent heart no longer held the burden of love, hate and sadness…now it was filled with perfection and freedom. Nothing held my interest anymore except one thing. It wasn't Dimitri, it was Lissa…her blood could bring me pride and power among my kind.

"You must do as you are told, so that you shall win in the one-man game," I screamed at the useless strigoi in front of me. I slap him of his face for his incompetence at following instructions.

"Must I do everything myself? Know this…the prize is _mine,_" All of the red eyes stared at me filled with jealousy and annoyance. Some of them rolled their eyes, but kept sill. The rest with eyes filled with admiration understood what had to be done and how to gain what we want. It wasn't a matter of how much power they acted with, it was a matter of how much power they wanted and the ambition to gain it at whatever cost except returning to death and its permanent.

A hand rested on my shoulder, sending signals that I should relax for my own good…or theirs. I looked back with annoyance and found the eyes of what the past me would be the man I loved. But those feelings turn into lust and possessiveness, he was mine and only mine, whoever touches him, looked at him…I would be the one to bring them true death, the true dark never-ending sleep.

"Roza, you must control your anger…," he sigh in desperation. He didn't like when I took command because that meant he no longer held the upper hand in Strigoi affairs and what would be the "cherry on top," was that I was a woman, and I was his.

Power meant more than anything in our world. It was something you needed to live, right after moroi blood.

_Rose, come to me _Lissa sent through my mind. _Oh hell yeah… _crossed mine.

I was about to gain a trophy bigger than anything else, what other strigoi didn't know, was that I never killed a moroi by my own hand because I promised that the first would I would kill was her…and only her blood would be good enough to represent my first kill.

The doors opened bringing everyone attention to it. My eyes stayed glue to the wall, all of them started walking towards the opposite side of the door, fear did not filled their eyes, but admiration. I was even more pissed now.

I turn my head and saw her. I stood up quickly from my seat and bowed, Dimitri did the same thing but, he went to her side and kisses her cheek. She found it entertaining to find me in this position, but I had already had my plans to get rid of her.

"Roza," her voice commanded. I walked towards her and nodded.

"Yes, Sonya," bound to the ground by power.

"You have a visitor," she said, I looked into her eyes and tilted my head in confusion. She threw me a key, which had a tag that had written _Paradise Hills 218 _on it. _A moroi, how lovely_

"Never expect this, you sure are full of surprises, do you mind if I keep Dimitri with me?" I said, she nodded and gesture for me to leave.

I left the room with her and the other strigoi feeling relax that things would be under control in my absence.

Dimitri did not say a word about where we were going nor, did his body language slip something.

"Aren't you curious?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence. I abruptly stopped and his head snapped at my direction.

"No, I will find out once we arrive," I rolled my eyes and enter the car. I had a hunch he too was curious, he just knew curiosity was a weakness we couldn't afford to have, but I was happily curious of how will things turn out, always pleased with my way.

After twenty minutes of silence we had finally arrived at the small abandoned motel. Dimitri and I quickly stepped out and found the stairs to the second floor. There was a housekeeping cart outside one of the room which, I believed to be 218. The number of the room before was enough to confirm, when I opened the door, I saw no one there. Had they escape? I thought roaming the small room. The bed was fully clothed and everything was weirdly spotless and clean. Maybe the motel was abandoned not too long ago.

Dimitri slipped inside the room and made the same conclusion as I did. I heard a faint breathing inside the bathroom and smiled triumphal, I entered the small bathroom to see the shadow on the curtain, without taking my time, I ripped it and how was sitting there, tied with heavy chains, with a metal mask and no shoes…was not expected. For the first time, a strigoi had been taken for surprise. But it did not show…only my eyes and my smile portrayed my pride, my prize and my triumph.

I took off the mask from his face and he started screaming at me. His anger only fulled my pride. I flashed him my signature smirk…one step at a time.

Dimitri had taken his time checking the room completely and had decided to finally enter the small bathroom, I looked at him and for a split-mino-second, I saw astonishment in his eyes.

"Oh, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," I said.

"Oh look…the devil," he said.

"That was lame, dude," Dimitri mentioned. The prisoner rolled his eyes and found my own.

"Whoa, Rose, who knew you could turn ugly?" he asked fuelling now my annoyance.

"You do not find her beautiful anymore, do you?" this time it was directed to Dimitri which scoffed at his comment.

"No, but I find her extremely exquisite," That deserver a present later on.

"Whoa, didn't know Strigoi were really heartless," he paused "-aren't you going to kill me or something?" he finally let out.

"No, who said anything about killing? Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I stood up from my previous position and his aura screamed, confusion.

I went to the bed and lay down. Dimitri position himself on top of me, taking my thigh and pulling my body ahead of the bed. Our clothes were already off, I laughed when my prisoner screamed.

"ARE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING SEX WHEN I AM LITERALLY IN THE OTHER ROOM?" he screamed in full annoyance. I laughed higher and Dimitri joined with thumps and groans and grunt only a god could scream.

Dimitri ravished and abused me in what felt to be hours. Time for us was, what for others a dream, a half-remember memory that they do not use for any pertinent future.

We got dressed quickly and went to the bathroom. My prisoner looked full of anger and, well he was pissed off. But his anger was like a midnight snack…it was always welcomed.

Dimitri's phone rang, which he answered quickly with a "Belikov," he nodded a couple of times and 'yes' every now and them. He hung up after several minutes.

His eyes found mine,

"We need to leave," he said. I crossed my arms in disappointment but, shrugged it off quickly.

I stood up and took my prisoner by the chain binding his hands and arms.

"Fine, put let's put him in our room," I commanded, Dimitri nodded, agreeing (if he had another choice) with me.

"No way, all you probably do…is what you committed a few moments ago…and it was terrible enough and that should be punishment enough for me!" my prisoner screamed.

I scoffed. "Very well, then you can stay in the…bathroom, it's quite cozy," I said, taking him out of the room and throwing him to the car.

"Why aren't you binding my eyes?" he asked.

"Because there is no way you are getting back, so enjoy the scenery that you are about to witness. When you do, tell me, because they are just a bunch of trees for me," I said, feeling slightly moved at the scenery filled with trees that had what humans called life, but I hid it in my face because my kind _couldn't_ appreciate beauty. Sadly, my prisoner notice the tiny change in my facial features and smirk, like I would…triumphal.

We had arrived and neither Dimitri nor my prisoner spoke another word the entire ride.

We stepped out of the car and Dimitri decided to drag our prisoner, because in front of our kind he wanted to maintain some power status.

"Put the mask back on," Dimitri did as he was told with a desperation sigh and a nod.

We got into the big house and Dimitri handed my prisoner to another strigoi and told him a simple direction.

He took my hand and my heart or whatever what left of it and send it into frenzy. I remember how life used to taste, but now I have tasted better there is no way I am going back, nor will I ever be.

We were asked to appear in a meeting that Sonya was taking in charge. Dimitri and I did not think twice at what would be a personal victory and a stepping stone for power. The room did not hold my attention, nor did the gold and what would be glittering silver shower that made the walls. I walked taking in everything in the room, always looking for something that did not belong, it was survival, after all I might have been the best Strigoi killer inside my what used-to-be my kind, but I couldn't deny there were people train to kill who I was now.

Dimitri and I turning into Strigoi was a smart decision, without us, they did not stand a chance, because we were the strongest warriors inside and outside the states. It was stupid decisions not considering making me the Queen's Guardian, nor did me want to back then; Strigoi or not that woman got in my nerves more than required.

Sonya sat in a big chair and two chairs on each side. She sat like a Queen, but that was not a good thing among us. It meant more threats for her and a search of power for the rest. She called order once she saw us. She gesture us to come to her and so we did. I search for Dimitri's eyes and finally found them, they gave away the same though that gave away my own. We wanted that power and Dimitri will kill me if it is require, but something I kept secret for a while now, was that I did not want to kill him if it came down to it.

We bowed and she flashed us a smirk filled with the power she obviously had. She told us to take a seat and both Dimitri and I sat on her left side. Moments later when the room had quite down and everyone was on a seat or standing up, the door burst open. Like always all the Strigoi went into defense position, except Dimitri. I looked at him disappointed and he shrugged it off and looked away.

Two Strigoi came in and in the middle were a prisoner.

Everyone gasped, but I, for the first time today, did not.

I expected this a long time ago, but secretly been looking forward to it. To see this man beg for his life in front of my eyes, but knowing that were useless and dumb to plead. We did not give mercy or anything of the sort. Everyone, weirdly, sat back down and the man stood in front of Sonya but, his eyes were not on him, but me. I felt pleasure of being acknowledge I was truly something else to witness.

"Rosemarie?" he said in a tone that did show surprise but, not fear.

"Yes, it's nice to see you…Victor," I said with a lustful tone. Dimitri took my arm but, I shrugged it off. Sonya did not stop my words.

"Do you know that I have secretly waited this day? The day was that you would be in my front of me begging for something that you will lose, thankfully that day has arrive,"

"Not quite," Sonya interrupted me.

"I was sure of that, but Sonya I do wish to end him…and you can have my lovely present," I bargain with her, hoping she would concede.

"You can have both," she said looking at me. I flashed a victory smirk. Dimitri once again took my arm but, I gave in and stepped back. He did not let go, but instead he pulled closer to him.

"He is looking at your aura and knows something is not right…yours appeared to be different from the rest, you must be careful about what that would mean in someone else's eyes," he whisper and my eyes bulged out. I would me an outcast in my own kind, anger spread like water in a river. Feeding from it, I controlled myself and pulled myself closer to Dimitri averting my eyes off him.

"You seem to be different from the rest," Victor announce, I cringe and so did Dimitri. I turn my gaze to him and watched him intensely. But he wasn't looking at me but, at Sonya.

"What do you see?" she asked genuinely curious.

"I do not see anything, but my brother surely does," he informed without a hint of fear being among a great number of Strigoi.

"Your brother, Robert?" she asked. She turns her face to the side as if she was remembering an old memory.

"Yes, he tells me you were a Spirit user," he informs, she scoffs at him.

"Everyone knew that, strange that you would think that, that information might be useful for your case," she said in a cold tone.

"Everyone thinks that you were, but no one, not even you know that you still are," he said. The entire room entered into chaos. Surely believing that all her accomplishes were thanks to spirit-induce Strigoi state.

Her own face gave away shock, but she did not showed more than she could, but her inner self knew that the truth was more than she could handle for now, because that meant power and that…drown her into madness.

Sonya left the room like thunder and Victor was still being held by Strigoi. Dimitri and I had taken over their job and dragged Victor into our room.

"Rosemarie, you haven't change a bit," he said once he sat on our bed. He heard the prisoner inside the bathroom because there was a faint gurgle and his eyes stayed a second of the door and then turn to us.

"Well, thanks I'll take that as I compliment," I said.

"Don't get me wrong, because it wasn't…at least it not good for what you are, it means you are still weak and powerless, you can't escape from relying on others for power and balance," I growled at him and threw him against the wall.

"Power?" I yelled. I walked to him again and grabbed him by the collar like a feather. "Do you really think I need power?" I once again threw him but, this time into the bed.

"You always strive for power among your own kind," he said breathing hard.

"Well, that's true, but as you can see I am almost at the top, just one more step left…or maybe two," Dimitri caught my comment and crossed his arms. Victor saw his movement and smiled.

"Get rid of the boss and its successor, sounds like you Rose," he said guessing my moves, but it was obvious enough.

"You're right, but remember this…when it comes to our kind…we do not give mercy and there is never a 'we', Dimitri and I are perfect in every way, because we are the same strive for power, we take more than we give and find satisfaction in pain that we take from the other," I said smirking at Dimitri, whose eyes were filled with newly though pleasure and lust.

"She is right, we do not seek what we don't have," Dimitri added. Victor scoffed.

"Victor, do you want to see magic?" I asked. He looked deeply confused but, Dimitri sure didn't. My keen hearing noticed the grunt of my prisoner and his useless pleads.

"I do not wish to see any magic coming out of you," He said sitting comfortably back on the edge of the bed.

"Your loss," Dimitri stood and took him my the back collar and threw him in the bathroom.

"What are we going to do if these two talk?" Dimitri asked before letting Victor go.

"Shut Victor with something and put him in the bathtub," I instructed and since Dimitri wanted to do what I had already in mind he did not complain or make stupid gestures that told me he was complaining.

After shutting Victor up, he took me into his arms, and rip my clothes one by one. But in a matter of second we were both naked and connected. Filling each other with ecstasy that could only be produce by this act, by my kind. Our lust was enough for go for hours but, there were matters to attend but, we still took our time to take more than we gave.

Connection that was the key word in our lustful relationship, he did not tell me what he wish for but, took it with pride and power and I…being a woman, did the same. Always taking more than we give, always reaching a limit and breaking it to a point of pain and satisfaction.

We got dressed and went to the bathroom. My prisoner was asleep, probably a obligated sleep and Victor's eyes were bulged out in surprise and horror. Dimitri took of the towel wrapped around his mouth and let him speak.

"That was not imaginative," he said and with this he went into silence.

We woke the other one and dragged both to our car. Sonya knew that we were leaving so I could complete my mission.

After two hours on the road, I turn to my prisoner's eyes and asked.

"So you are going to get me Lissa, won't you Adrian?"

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. **

**I am looking forward for your reviews and comments.**

**Always a pleasure,**

**^^ Rose**

**Don't forget**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
